


Хороший командир

by Lazurit



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В хорошем командире есть что-то от политика, пусть даже он не желает этого признавать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороший командир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Good Commander](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120445) by tatzelwyrm. 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность команде Muskeeters BBC 2015, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса WTF 2015, и особенно бете Xenya-m.

— Ты такой же, как я, — прошептал Арман, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Тревиля и притягивая его к себе для грубого, волнующего поцелуя. Тревиль зашипел, пытаясь отвернуться, но скоро прекратил сопротивление, его губы расслабились и жадно распахнулись навстречу, и он со стоном прижался к Арману.

Не каждый мог отказать кардиналу, и хотя Тревиля никак нельзя было назвать безвольным, сейчас он — раб своих желаний. 

— Я ничуть на тебя не похож! — простонал Тревиль, борясь с пуговицами кардинала, и впился в него возмущенным взглядом.

Упрямство и гордыня капитана очаровательны, но Арман знает, что прав. Это почти оскорбительно, но Тревиль и правда не осознает, что управляет своими солдатами так же, как Арман правит Францией, стремясь защитить ее от ошибок коронованного болвана. Оба они играют в смертельную игру с кинжалами, кровью и деньгами вместо фигур, пусть даже Тревиль предпочитает делать ход зажмурившись. 

Арман не слеп, он видел питомцев Тревиля: беглого графа, вора и головореза из Двора Чудес, отпрыска испанского шпиона и, конечно, мальчишку из Гаскони, при упоминании о котором в глазах Тревиля вспыхивает блаженная ностальгия. Никому, кроме подобного самому Арману хитреца, не пришло бы в голову свести этих четверых, пользуясь их слабостями и заставляя их действовать именно так, как нужно Тревилю. Он прекрасный вождь, и это основное различие между ними — все ненавидят Армана, а Тревиля уважают и чтят. Его люди, бешеные псы в лучшем случае, следуют за ним с детской гордостью в глазах, надуваясь от самодовольства, стоит тому одарить их хотя бы взглядом.

Иногда это кажется несправедливым, но Арман знает, что миру нужно видеть их именно такими, и не тратит времени на зависть или ревность.

К тому же … ни одному мушкетеру никогда не удастся заставить Тревиля дрожать и стонать и падать на колени одним лишь пристальным взглядом и страстным поцелуем.


End file.
